The Black Night Sky
by Ve Zhe Awesome Writer
Summary: Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban. He is going to protect his godson from that manipulative old coot. To do that, he enlists help from certain formerly unknown family members. [Full Summary Inside]
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter. All I own are my OCs and plot.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban. He is going to protect his godson from that manipulative old coot. To do that, he enlists help from certain formerly unknown family members.**

**Phineas Scorpius Night is the former heir to the House of Black who was disowned after disagreeing with his mother's views of Voldemort. When his younger brother, who he did not see for almost twenty years, came to him for help, well his more than happy to help.**

**The House of Black is coming back more powerful than ever. This time, they're their own side.**

* * *

A man with wavy, black hair in a neat style wearing a business suit drive through the dark, empty road. His silver-grey eyes scanning the road ahead lazily. On his side seat, a days old newspaper was set. Written on the front headlines were:

**Sirius Black: **

**Mass Murderer Escaped**

He had been in the country for a week in a two weeks business trip. It was already dark, he knew for sure something would happen.

He hit the brakes before he could hit a large black dog. Sighing, he went out of the car to make sure the animal was not injured. He froze as familiar silver eyes came contact to his silver-grey ones.

"Sirius?"

* * *

Sirius Orion Black had been in many odd situations before, but never lile this one. He was sitted in a comfy expensive sofa. Opposite to him is his older _disowned_ brother who he had thought died a long time ago.

"So let me get this straight. You were framed by one of your so-called friends for the deaths of your best friend and wife, spent 12 years in the dreaded prison of Azkaban, escaped using your animagus form after finding out that the traitor is still alive, and you were also out looking for your godson to protect him from a manipulative old man. Did I got that right, Siri?" His brother, Phineas, summed up.

"Pretty much." Sirius said. He dranked his hot coco and looked at his brother. "What about you?"

"Well, after _dear_ mother disowned me, I went to Gringotts and took a blood test. Found out that one of our ancestors came from an old family called Night. The family don't have as much money as the Blacks but I was fine with it. I changed my last name to it and had the goblins name me head." He smiled bitterly. "I went to Italy to start a new life. I got myself a timeturner and enrolled to a muggle school."

"If mother had found out, she'll be in hysterics." Sirius barks, earning a laugh from Phineas.

"I started a business in the muggle world and become really successful. I have as much, if not more, money than the Black family."

"Uncle Alphard always said you had a way with business. He was really angry when mother disowned you, gave her a good row."

"I then met this beautiful Italian halfblood." Phineas continued.

"Hold it! You and a halfblood?! If mother is still alive, she would have _died_ of shock!"

"We had four kids before she died ." Phineas said sadly.

"Oh, sorry." Sirius apologized. It was obvious his brother had really love this witch and still does.

"It happened a long time ago." Phineas looked at him. " Do you know where he might be?"

Sirius knew exactly who he meant. He also knew where his godson could be. "Knowing Dumbledore, he would have put him with his muggle aunt, who despise magic might I add, to make him a better pawn!"

"Well, I know exactly what to do then."

* * *

Harry Potter stared at the man his uncle Vernon had been talking to. The man looked at him critically before nodding.

"Yes, he will do." The man bent to talk to him. "My name is Phineas Night. My younger brother had always wanted kids but never got around it. You, Harry, will be his son from now on."

Harry was confused at this. His uncle and aunt signed the adoption papers gleefully. He is going to fly to Italy in an hour and might never come back.

Harry wonders what will happen now. He might never go to Hogwarts again, not that he wanted to. After discovering Hermione and Ron stealing behind his backs, he wasn't sure what to expect from Hogwarts anymore.

It was not after meeting Sirius Black in midair and a long explanation with truth serum that Harry finally felt fine with the whole adoption thing.

* * *

Harry and dog-Sirius gasped at the sight of the estate. It was huge and full of life. Phineas chuckled at their expression.

Getting out of the car, a blond boy who could have only be seventeen wearing a butler's uniform greeted them. He eyed Harry and Sirius with a blank expression.

"Harry, Sirius, this is Iven. He will show you to your rooms." Phineas said, Iven gestured for them to follow him.

The estate had seven floors, all of which are very big. Harry and Sirius were lead to the fourth floor. Iven stop in front of a pair of giant doors.

"This will be you room, Sir Harry." It felt weird for Harry to be called sir. Mumbling a thanks, he went inside.

The room was huge. A king-size bed was at the center, stairs leading up were on a side. The room was colored in deep emerald green.

"Best if you change Sir Harry." The voice startled Harry as he looked at the source. The maid was carrying neat clothes meant for him. "You have a long day and is obviously tired. Change and sleep."

* * *

"-ry" Harry rolled to his side. "-arry" He turned to the other side, trying to block the sound. "Harry!"

Harry woke up with a start as two voices yelled at him in unison. He quickly grabbed his glasses. Putting it on, the two blurry figures became somewhat clear.

They were twins, identical ones. One of them had spiky black hair while the other has black hair that covers his left eye. Both of them were wearing pants, a long-sleeve shirt and red vest over it. They looked at him with calculating silver eyes.

"Your-" The twin with the covered eye started, his twin then finished the sentence."-awake."

"Who are you?" Harry asked, confused on who the two are. They could be servants but Harry doubts that. For one thing, both of them look about two years older than him, and another is that, they are not wearing a butler's outfit.

"I'm Apollo and this is my twin brother." The one with spiky hair introduced himself.

"I am Aerglo." The other twin continued. "We were sent here by our father to wake you up."

Harry sighed before getting up. After taking a quick shower, Harry change to fresh clothes. He was rather surprise to find the twins waiting for him outside.

The twins dragged Harry to the ground floor. Harry was promptly shoved inside a room where a boy about four years older than him was waiting.

"Good. You are finally here." The teen said, running a hand on his straight, black hair. "I am Altair."

Altair gave him a calculating look. Harry gulped, feeling a bit self-concious.

"First things first, we must have you fitted for new clothes. Those are unsuitable." Altair glared at the clothes, Dudley's hand-me-downs, Harry was wearing.

"Afterwards, the family's private doctor will check on you. Currently, he and a mind healer are treating Uncle Sirius." Aerglo continued.

"And then breakfast. Once your done, we will start your lessons." Apollo finished.

"L-lessons?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes, lessons. You need to learn etiquette, Italian, and such." Altair explained. "Now, inside you go."

* * *

The tailor did Harry's measurements and promised to send the new clothes in a few days. The doctor took longer. After getting Harry new glasses, he was given a potion called Nourishment Potion with strict orders to drink it every meal. Breakfast was a silent affair.

Harry now finds himself sitting in a comfy beanbag chair inside a library. He finds it overwhelming at how a library takes up an entire floor. But then again, it was also the recreation room.

"Normally, we would have gotten you a tutor. However, padre believe that the twins, Iven and I are sufficient enough." Altair said. "I have seen your grades and I see you have a lot to improve."

Harry flinched at that. It wasn't his fault that he was too busy protecting the school to study. Altair, however, was not finished.

"We will have to start from the basics. I do not see why you cannot be decent in all subjects by the end of summer." Harry looked at Altair in disbelief. He only have two months to cram two years of schooling.

"We will start with History of Magic, I do not see the harm adding a bit of Italian and Etiquette at the same time. After that, we will move with Transfiguration and Charms. Luckily, the estate allows usage of underage magic with no worries. Then, we proceed to Herbology and Potions. I expect you to actually be able to make an adequate potion. Astronomy and Defense Against the Dark Arts need a bit more improvement but your level is somewhat respectable. Let us not forget your mundane subjects."

Harry gulped, knowing this was going to be a long summer. Altair noticed his distraction and hit him with a stinging hex.

"Pay attention, Potter!"

* * *

Harry is glad that it was now dinner time. Altair is a slave-driver, forcing him to study and learn nonstop. The only break he had was a short lunch.

Sirius look at him before giving a bark like laugh. Harry glared at his dogfather which effectively got him to shut up.

"So Harry, given any thought on what you want your name to be?" Phineas asked. Harry had been explained that he needs to have a different name in order to not attract attention. Before Harry could reply, a creak was heard.

The door opened revealing a boy about Harry's age. He had sickly black hair which could put Snape's greasy hair to shame. His face was pale like he had not seen much sun. His silvery-grey eyes look tired, in fact everything about him makes him look exhausted.

The boy trudged his way to an empty seat next to Altair. The boy sat down, his eyes looking droopy. Harry was worried he might accidentaly drop his head into his soupbowl.

"Ciao, Rigel." Phineas greeted the boy, Rigel. "I want you to meet my youngest, Rigel. Rigel, these are your Uncle Sirius and his godson Harry."

Rigel looked at them and gave a weak nod. He started to slowly eat his soup.

Harry ate his dinner stealing glances at Rigel. The boy noticed him glancing and gave him a sickly smile.

The boy's droopy eyes turned watery before he collapsed. Harry and Sirius gasped. Phineas sighed before ordering Iven to bring Rigel to his room.

"No need to worry, he's fine." Phineas said. Somehow, that made them more worried. "I suppose I should have mention this earlier, but Rigel suffered from Hypnos curse."

Sirius eyes widened before he gave a nod of understanding. Harry, however, was confused.

"What's Hypnos curse?" Harry asked.

"Hypnos is the greek god of sleep. Hypnos curse is like magical version of the muggle sickness, narcolepsy." Sirius explained. Harry nod but still confuse. If its like narcolepsy, then why does Rigel look tired?

As if reading his mind, Phineas continued the explanation. "Hypnos curse has more symptoms. These symptoms are nausea, migraines, fatigue, loss of appetite, breathing difficulties, and involuntary movements like sudden chills or twitches. The patient may also suffer from reoccuring nightmares, and a slight case of photophobia."

Sirius has another question. "Doesn't he go to Accademia ďItalia per Magia, though? What happens if he suffers an attack during class?"

Harry perked up at the name of the magic school. He looks at Phineas wondering the same thing.

"Si, the teachers know about his situation. He only goes to class if he needs or wants to. Most of the time he has his own private lessons with the available teachers to make sure he won't fall behind. None of the students below fifth year knows though."

That makes sense. The rest of the evening was a silent affair after that. Harry couldn't help but wonder if he could help Rigel.


	2. Chapter 2

**I changed Harry's name. I'll be calling him in that name from now on. I don't regret anything.**

**Sorry about the Italian and Portuguese. I just google translate them. Tell me if I'm wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All I own are my OCs and plot.**

* * *

Nash Leo Night, formerly Harry James Potter, groaned as his alarm clock woke him up. It is the day he and his 'cousins' will head to Accademia ďItalia per Magia, the brother school for Beauxbatons. A lot of things happened during the two months he had spend in the Night estate.

Phineas had given them a good reason why using the Night name was safer than Black. Sirius had been given a fair trial and, after being cleared, pretended to have move to Tibet. Sirius proceeded to shave himself and changed his last name to Night. Sirius still became Lord Black since Phineas want nothing with the title and money.

Altair, the twins, and Iven proved to be creative, strict and effective teachers. Nash could now make a decent potion, he could never be a potions master though. His Italian is also going nicely. He had learned many things besides lessons that summer.

Altair, apparently, is studying to gain Runes, Astronomy, and Defense Against the Dark Arts mastery. Despite not looking like it, Altair is the school's best Quidditch chaser and has a spot offer in Italy's national team. He also created his own runes, over a dozen of them.

The twins, Aerglo and Apollo, are the same yet different from the Weasley twins. Aerglo is aiming to gain a Charms mastery, while Apollo is aiming for a Transfiguration mastery. Both twins are also aiming to get a Potions mastery. The twins had created various spells and potions that are mostly use for pranks and distractions. Nash still has no clue on who is the older twin.

He only sees Rigel during dinner, sometimes not at all, since the boy spend most of his time in his room. Despite this, the twins shared some information about him. Rigel is an Arithmancy genius despite it not being part of the curriculum before this year. Oddly enough, he excels in both the theory and practical aspects, if his 'problem' doesn't hit him. He is also interested in history, both mundane and magical.

Iven is apparently Altair's best friend. He is also French. The teen had become a butler for the family at age twelve when his parents died in a potions incident. He had moved to Italy rather than live with his uncle who he hated. Iven is studying to gain a Herbology and Zoology mastery. He plans on studying dragons at one of the Night family's dragon reserves. Nash had no clue what Iven's last name is.

* * *

"Hurry up, Nash!" The twins called out. The others are already boarding the bus that will take them to the school.

"Just a minute. Take care of yourself, padfoot." Nash said to Sirius who gave him a laugh.

"Don't worry 'bout me. Just have fun, kay?" Sirius said, hugging him.

"Got it." Nash quickly pulled himself away and head to the bus.

He sat next to Rigel, who he noted to be less pale and his hair in a healthier shade. He waved goodbye to Sirius as the bus started to move.

"You're going to love the school." Iven said, an hour after the magic bus left the station. The twins are playing Wizards chess, Altair is busy reading a thick book titled 'Runes:An Ancient Art', and Rigel is fast asleep.

Nash stared at Iven, chewing on a piece of pizza that the bus serves. "You think so?"

Iven nod. "Oui, the school is an All-boys school that caters students from Italy, the Netherlands, Luxembourg, Belgium, Portugal, Spain, and France. After Beauxbatons became an All-girls school, Nicholas Flammel founded the school here in Italy."

Nash looks at Iven impatiently, wondering where this conversation was going. He already knew about this information, having been force to learn the school's history like all other new students.

"The school is magnifique. Big pearly statues of Roman emperors, witches and wizards. Every building has its own history and hidden symbol. The hidden symbols lead to special rooms. Not only that, but at the end of the year, every class has their own trip to two other countries for free to learn about foreign magic."

Nash eyes widened at those facts. He did not know that at all. He wonders what countries he had missed.

"Your class had visited Ireland, Puerto Rico, Mexico, and Kenya. Before you ask, oui, Rigel did join though he is closely monitored by his teacher." Iven continued.

"Erm, who pays for the tickets?" Nash asked, curious.

"After Nicholas Flammel's death, his will was opened. He left his entire fortune to the school. The money is enough to last for centuries. Another way is that, graduates donate generous amount of money." Iven explained.

Nash nod. He wonders what countries he will visit. Learning about foreign magic sounds interesting.

* * *

Nash gasp at the sight of the school. The others had left, not before pointing Nash to where the new students go to.

The school is enchanting. It wasn't a castle like Hogwarts but it was still huge. White, large buildings in different side of the area. A large fountain in the middle of the court. Statues aligned, glinting in the sunlight.

"Welcome to Accademia ďItalia per Magia." A man around 40s spoke. He was wearing blue robes, contrasting to the deep, emerald green robes the students were wearing. "I am the deputy headmaster, Professore Pizzaco, the Charms teacher for those in Year seven. "

"The school is a school for wizards like yourselves. Everyone here is a familia, your familia." Professore Pizzaco said. "The school holds the beauty of Italia's heritage. Students goes to classes with those in their year."

"The Years are divided into five, due to the large number of students. Take heed that some classes will involve other students of that Year." Professore Pizzaco explained. "You are assigned with a Head in each group. You're main teacher, or the one who directs you when you're Head is unavailable, is your advisor like the ones in comune scuola."

"You may notice later on that all the teachers are male. This is because the school is strictly all-males, from the students to the staff." Professore Pizzaco told them. "I will be handing you your class assignment. I will also hand a map to guide you to your classrooms, dorms, rooms, bathrooms, and dining area."

He started to hand them a map and peice of paper. Nash had to admit, Hogwarts should have also given them maps. Nash stared at the blank paper he was given with. Ink started to appear and he gasp.

_Nash Leo Night_

_Group __5_

_Year 3_

* * *

Nash stared at his dorm. The Group 5 dorm was located in the West Wing of the school along with the Group 4.

The dorm gave a fancy and classical tone. It had a spacious common room with large bookcases in the left side. Stairs was located in the center. Doors can be seen on the right.

"Bonjour, I am you're Head. I am Professeur Alarie. Welcome to the Group 5 dorms." Professeur Alarie, an aristocratic looking brunett, greeted them. "There are seven floors. The ground floor for the First Years, to the seventh floor for the Seventh Years."

"You will share a room with two others in your year. You will find your room by touching your map and say Group 5, your name and Year, room number." Professuer Alarie explained. "Dinner is at the Regale on 7. You have exactly three hours to prepare. You're class schedule and private belongings are already at you're rooms. You are dismissed."

Nash touched his map and muttered the phrase. The map glowed before it pointed upwards revealing a gold number 9.

* * *

Nash opened the door to his new room. The room was large. Three king-size beds, one on the center and two on both sides, were set on the room, though the only bed unclaimed was on the right. A large, comfy sofa sat on the middle near a cofee table. Bookcases full of books can be seen on the sides. An expensive fur rug took up almost the entire floor. The walls keep changing color stripes. And the ceiling was enchanted to view the sky from outside like the one in the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

"Ciao, Nash." A weak voice said, snapping Nash from staring at the room in shock. Nash turned to see Rigel on top of the bed in the center.

"C-ciao, Rigel." Nash stuttered, surprise at not noticing the other boy earlier.

"I guess you're my new roommate then. Our class has an uneven amount of people until you transferred. It makes sense for you to be m-" Whatever Rigel was going to say next was gone as his 'sickness' caused him to passed out. Anyone else who don't know about that would just see a sleeping boy, though.

Nash sighed. He quickly went to the bed on the right and started unpacking his stuff. He was so busy unpacking he didn't noticed the door opened nor did he noticed the boy standing behind him until it was too late.

"Olá!"

Nash jumped in shock and turned. Standing in front of him is a boy his age.

The dark brown bangs the boy has covered his face hiding the amuse look. The boy look up once Nash recovered from his shock to reveal his sparkling green eyes.

"Desculpe, meu amigo." The boy grinned at him sheepishly. "I am Ray, one of your roommates. Actually, o apelido is Raymundo Silveira but I prefer Ray."

"Nice to meet you then." Nash said. "I'm Nash Leo Night. You can call me Nash."

Ray nod. He went to his bed and sat down. "I should give you the fundamentos the professores never bother to give."

Nash nod wondering what he didn't already know about the school. Ray smirked.

"Primeiramente, the teachers prefer being called professores on their native língua. There are 5 Heads or the main teachers but you already known that. There are 5 class teachers or advisers per Year, which means the school had a staff of over 40 teachers exactly 46 since we have the headmaster and healers actually. Your class teacher will stay the same until you graduate, unless they retire earlier." Ray started.

Nash blink, he didn't know that. Then again, the professors introduced themselves in different ways. The fact that there are over forty teachers is a bit overwhelming.

"A seguinte, there are atleast 135 students in every Year. Our year used to only have 134 until you here transferred. When on our foreign trip, the students are placed on the same group as their class which means there are 27 students as a group. The students have the same roommates as the ones in school. The entire school fhad an estimated school body of 945 students from First Year to Seventh Year." Ray continued.

Nash was impressed. Even if Ray gave a rough estimation, the school had more students than Hogwarts which only had a little over 300.

"There are fifteen Quidditch teams, three for each group, First Years to Second Years makes up the Junior team while Third Year to Seventh Year are the main team, and Mastery level students are the senior team. The first match is sometime in the first week of October against the main teams of Group 1 and Group 5, junior teams of Group 2 and Group 4, and senior teams of Group 3 and Group 1. Anyone can join. First and Second Years are trained by the older Years. Our group will held tryouts in the second week as per school tradition. The school also have a school orchestra and many more sport clubs like Wizards chess or even Football." Ray explained.

How come he didn't know about that? Nash planned on joining their Quidditch group's team.

"Another is that the school has mastery years. Those who graduated their Seventh year here can study for their mastery. They will still stay in the same group though."

"Lastly, the school holds Art highly. We are required to learn atleast three different _magical_ forms. Electives also have art as well, even if you are studying Arithmancy. That's about it." Ray finished.

"What do you mean by magical forms?" Nash asked confused.

"Exactly what it means." Ray said like it was the most obvious explanation in the world. "Magical Art. You know, painting moving portraits, making talking sculptures, all those stuff."

"I don't think I would be any good." Nash muttered. He never really done _real_ art before, the last time he did was during primary school.

"Nonsense. The professores will help you if you don't know how. I'm sure you'll be fine, amigo." Ray assured him.

Nash smiled. Maybe this school won't be so bad. Hopefully, his art won't be horrible.

* * *

**Professore/Professeur/Professores ****~ Ray practically explained this one already. Teachers will be called professors based on their native language.**

**Comune ****~ Italian for common. Italian magicals will call non-magicals that. Come on, if USA magicals call them no-majs and the ones in UK call them muggles, why can't other countries have different names?**

**Football ****~ I mean soccer. You know, the sport where you kick the ball. I'm gonna stop explaining now.**


End file.
